Love Me Once Again
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta? KrisTao is here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru. Aku senang banget kalian suka Tournament Of Love dan banyak yang minta sequel jadi sequel sedang dalam pengerjaan. Karena pemenang voting di Tournament Of Love adalah KrisTao, jadi aku mencoba membuat FF yang berbeda. FF ini cukup konflik dan mungkin akan bikin bingung, jadi jangan sungkan untuk bertanya. Disini Tao yang ngejar cinta Kris dan mereka masih SMA. Tapi chapter ini menceritakan saat mereka masih SD, awal masalahnya disini. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman sekolah.

Memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya, kantung matanya yang hitam sangat mirip dengan boneka panda yang dia peluk, kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan mata pandanya.

Jika kau melihat anak ini, kau akan terpekik senang karena menemukan seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan panda.

Dia termenung sendirian sampai sesuatu menghantam punggungnya.

Dingin.

Itu yang pertama kali dia rasakan.

Spontan dia berbalik dan melihat segerombolan anak nakal di SD-nya tengah menertawakannya.

"Hey panda, kau sangat bau, mau kami mandikan?"

Baiklah, mungkin aku seharusnya mengatakan namanya dulu, namanya Huang Zi Tao.

Seorang anak panda tunggal Chinese-Korea yang tinggal di China tanpa teman diSD-nya, dia sebenarnya pintar dan bisa berbahasa China-Korea diumurnya yang masih muda.

Dia penggila panda dan itu yang membuatnya jadi bahan bully-an teman-temannya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku!" seru Tao, tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Anak-anak nakal itu melemparnya dengan balon air dimusim gugur yang dingin ini.

"Mengganggumu? Kami memandikanmu" kata mereka dan mulai melempari Tao lagi dengan balon air sambil tertawa puas.

Tao tidak bisa menghindar atau melawan, dia hanya bisa menangis saja saat balon-balon air itu menghantamnya dan membasahi tubuhnya.

#Tao Side

Aku memeluk boneka pandaku begitu erat, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Aku selalu bersembunyi dari mereka tapi anehnya mereka selalu menemukanku.

Aku hanya ingin menghentikan kejahatan mereka padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara teriakan yang keras dibelakangku.

Seorang namja tinggi datang melempar sesuatu pada anak-anak nakal itu membuat salah satu dari mereka terpekik kesakitan.

Dapat kulihat kalau dia melemparkan bola basket.

Anak-anak tadi masih mencoba melawan tapi namja tadi menarik kerah seragam ketua mereka dan memukulnya begitu keras hingga dia menangis.

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu Tao lagi!" teriaknya, semua ketakutan dan langsung berlari pergi.

Rambut blonde namja itu begitu menyilaukan, matanya menatapku hangat walaupun sebenarnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku baru sadar diselamatkan oleh idola basket terkenal disekolahku.

Ini tidak mungkin Kris.

Ini tidak mungkin Wu Yi Fan anak keluarga kaya itu.

Aku pasti bermimpi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk tapi dalam keadaan menggigil dan masih tidak percaya. Dia melepas jaket yang dia pakai lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan jaketnya "Pakailah, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"Kau Wu Yi Fan?" tanyaku ragu "Iya, aku Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao" jawab Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

Dia tahu nama lengkapku?

Ini keajaiban.

#Author Side

Tao menatap Kris kagum dengan mata pandanya, sungguh dia benar-benar menggemaskan untuk anak berumur 9 tahun.

Kris menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS untuk ganti baju.

"Berpegangan padaku jika tidak ingin jatuh" kata Kris "Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disana?" tanya Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

"Aku memperhatikanmu"

Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengarnya "Terimakasih sudah menolongku" kata Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kris yang tersenyum senang.

Anak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba tapi tampan ini adalah Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris.

Dia murid kebanggaan sekolah karena dia kapten basket, hampir seisi sekolah mengidolakannya termasuk Tao.

Kris adalah namja perfect. Sudah tampan, memiliki tubuh atletis, pintar dan kaya pula, tapi sayangnya dia tidak banyak bersosialisasi.

Kris adalah anak keturunan Chinese-Canada jadi dia bisa berbahasa China dan Inggris. Kris lebih tua setahun dari Tao, bisa dibilang Kris kakak kelas Tao.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memperhatikan Tao yang suka menyendiri, kebetulan dia melihat Tao saat dilempari balon air dan merasa sangat berutung ada kesempatan untuk bertemu atau mungkin berkenalan dengan Tao.

"Sepertinya tidak ada guru" kata Kris mendudukkan Tao diranjang UKS.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Tao, dia tidak berani menatap Kris karena malu. Tao menganggap seorang idola sekolah seperti Kris tidak mungkin meyukainya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku carikan baju ganti dulu" kata Kris pergi keluar.

Tak lama Kris kembali membawa seragam olahraga "Ini punyaku, mungkin akan kebesaran tapi pakailah" kata Kris.

Tao mengangguk lalu membuka bajunya didepan Kris dengan polosnya, Kris yang kaget langsung berbalik memunggungi Tao. Merasa gemas sendiri pada Tao yang polos.

"Aku tidak tahu ada yang mau berbaik hati padaku" kata Tao, Kris berbalik dan menatap Tao terpesona. Tao benar-benar sangat cantik.

Baju Kris yang terlalu besar ditubuhnya terlihat sangat seksi dimata Kris karena memperlihatkan bahu putih Tao dan leher jenjangnya ditambah tatapan Tao yang polos dengan bibir merah menggoda dan rambutnya yang basah menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Kris mendekati Tao dan tangannya mengunci pergerakkan Tao, Tao bingung dengan sikap Kris yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kau cantik"

Tao tidak menjawab dan menunduk malu, Kris tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Tao lembut.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menciummu?" tanya Kris, Tao berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti.

' _Apa itu ciuman?_ ' pikir Tao bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Tao "Kau mau aku melakukannya?" tawar Kris, Tao mengangguk karena penasaran, Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Wo ai ni" bisik Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao "Wo ye ai ni" balas Tao.

Tao bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini berlangsung terlalu cepat, sangat cepat saat dia merasakan bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya.

#Kris Side

Astaga, bibir Tao sangat manis.

Aku cukup sering melihat orang tuaku melakukan ini #authormohonmaaf tapi tidak tahu kalau rasanya seenak ini.

Tao mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya tapi aku menahan kepalanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirku melumat bibir merahnya.

"Kris..." lenguhan Tao terdengar, aku tersenyum dalam ciumanku saat berhasil memasukkan lidahku ke goa hangat Tao yang manis tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menggigit lidahku dan batuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir "Aku hanya tersedak, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini" jawab Tao dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan" kataku mencubit pipinya pelan.

Wajah Tao sangat merah saat ini, jujur yang dinamakan ciuman itu sangat nikmat.

"Mau melakukannya lagi?" tawarku, kalau saja Tao tidak polos ini aku sudah melumat habis-habisan bibirnya tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya takut padaku apalagi jadi membenciku.

Aku sering memperhatikannya dimanapun dia berada karenanya aku tahu dia sering dibully.

Aku pantas mendapat imbalan ini kan?

Lagipula ini first kiss-ku dan sudah pasti untuk Tao juga, sekali lagi aku melumat bibirnya tapi tidak memasukkan lidahku lagi.

#Aurhor Side

Anak SD umur 9 dan 10 tahun sedang bergumul dalam ciuman panas ditambah mereka namja.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Aku yakin kalian akan menyalahkan orang tua atau guru mereka tapi salahkan author #Abaikan.

"Bibirmu manis" satu pujian terdengar lagi dari Kris, dia tidak bisa berhenti memuji Tao karena selama ini dia terlalu takut untuk mendekati Tao.

Tao menyukai Kris, sangat menyukainya karenanya dia membiarkan Kris mengambil first kiss-nya.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas" kata Kris "Tidak usah, aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu bahwa kau menolongku" balas Tao "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu" hibur Kris "Benarkah?" tanya Tao "Tentu saja, tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang membully-mu lagi" jawab Kris tersenyum.

"Xie xie gege, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa" kata Tao lalu tertawa senang "Aku harus memastikan kau tidak apa-apa sampai ke kelasmu" kata Kris menyibak rambut Tao lalu mencium keningnya.

"Pegang tanganku" perintah Kris, Tao menurut dan membiarkan Kris mengantarnya sampai kelas.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao berhenti berjalan, dia merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Gege~" panggil Tao, Kris berbalik "Ada apa?" tanyanya "Boneka pandaku mana?" tanyaku mulai terisak.

"Kita beli yang baru saja ya?" tawar Kris, Tao menggeleng kuat "Tidak mau, itu boneka kesayanganku" jawab Tao mulai menangis.

"Baby, jangan menangis, aku cari bonekamu sekarang" kata Kris, Tao mengangguk tapi masih terisak "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti mata pandamu luntur" canda Kris, mau tak mau Tao tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau kembali saja ke kelas, biar aku yang mencarinya" kata Kris, Tao mengangguk, Kris tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata dipipi Tao.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah!" seru Kris saat Tao sudah berlari ke kelas.

#Kris Side

Seperti yang aku katakan, sepulang sekolah aku sudah berdiri didepan kelas Tao.

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan panda yang kucintai ini sekaligus first kiss-ku dibully lagi, aku tidak akan mendapat masalah karena sudah meninju anak cengeng tadi siang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menembak mereka semua seperti dalam film peperangan tapi aku tidak punya pistol.

"Gege~" suara manis Tao terdengar, aku menengok dan melihat dia tersenyum cerah sambil berlari kecil mendekatiku.

"Ini boneka pandamu, aku sampai bolos pelajaran karena mencarinya" kataku ikut tersenyum "Xie xie gege, kau sangat baik" kata Tao memeluk boneka pandanya sayang.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang, boleh?" tanya Kris "Tentu boleh, eommaku akan senang melihatmu" jawab Tao menarik Kris berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Kita pergi dengan supirku" kataku "Bolehkah? Aku sebenarnya penasaran kenapa supir gege selalu ganti?" tanya Tao "Entahlah, tapi sekarang sudah supir tetap. Dia baru bekerja dikeluargaku bulan Februari kemarin namanya Chen" ceritaku.

"Gege bukannya sudah punya pacar? Yeoja yang menjadi ketua cheerleader tim basketkan? Kenapa gege malah menciumku?" tanya Tao heran "Kata siapa? Aku tidak suka yeoja-yeoja genit itu, selalu menyentuhku atau berseru-seru girang melihatku, mereka seperti orang gila saja, aku hanya senang mereka memberiku hadiah" jelasku.

"Jadi kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Tao "Aku punya" jawabku, Tao langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan berhenti berjalan, dia juga menyentakkan pegangan tanganku.

"Baby Panda, kau kenapa?" tanyaku bingung "Jangan menyentuhku!" seru Tao menghindar dariku.

"Dasar bodoh, kau itu pacarku!" seruku sukses membuat orang-orang melihat ke arah kami, Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Panda bodoh" kataku menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan "Aku pacarmu?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Aku menciummu karena sekarang kau pacarku" jawabku gemas, Tao itu benar-benar sangat polos.

"Kau tidak mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku "Aku mau" jawab Tao tiba-tiba menangis.

#Author Side

Tao menangis karena terharu, ternyata ada orang yang menyukainya ditambah dia adalah idola sekolah.

Kris memeluk Tao, membiarkan Tao menangis dipelukannya "Tuan muda, orang tua anda sudah menunggu dirumah, anda harus pulang" kata supir Kris, Chen yang datang entah dari mana "Iya gege, sebentar" balas Kris kembali menggandeng tangan Tao, supir Kris menatap mereka heran.

"Ini pacarku" kata Kris bangga "Dia menggemaskan" puji Chen "Xie xie" balas Tao, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Aku ingin mengantar Tao ke rumahnya"

*Love Me Once Again*

"Eomma, aku pulang!" seru Tao, dia membuka sepatunya cepat dan melempar tasnya sembarangan begitu juga boneka pandanya.

Huang Yixing atau Lay adalah eomma Tao, meskipun dia namja yang mendapat rahim berkat bantuan tim kedokteran dan bisa mempunyai anak, dia tetap eomma Tao karena dia yang melahirkan Tao walaupun dengan operasi.

Lay berbalik mendengar anaknya berteriak lalu menggendong Tao yang berlari kearahnya "Kau sudah pulang Baby, bagaimana harimu?"

"Menyenangkan, Kris gege melindungiku dan dia juga menciumku" jawab Tao, Lay kaget setengah mati mendengar anaknya dicium anak bernama Kris.

"Menciummu baby? Dibagian mana?" tanya Lay berusaha tenang "Disini" jawab Tao menunjuk bibirnya.

Lay merasa dia dihantam ratusan banteng mendengar itu, dia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua.

#Lay Side

"Eomma kenapa? Turunkan aku, Kris gege menunggu diluar" kata Tao mengeliat tidak nyaman, aku menurunkannya perlahan, dia menarikku untuk bertemu Kris yang sedang menunggu didepan pintu.

"Eomma, ini Kris gege" kata Tao menunjuk Kris yang memberi hormat padaku "Kau bukannya anak keluarga Wu?" tanyaku kaget "Ya, aku Wu Yi Fan"

Sekarang aku merasa sedang bermimpi anakku dicium anak keluarga Wu yang terkenal sangat kaya dan dermawan, aku bingung harus bahagia atau marah, lagipula Kris terlihat tampan dan dewasa, benar-benar cocok dengan Tao yang menggemaskan dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Masuklah, kau mau minum apa?" tawarku "Tidak usah, aku hanya mengantar Tao pulang saja" jawab Kris "Terimakasih sudah mengantar Tao" kataku tersenyum.

"Gege mau pulang?" tanya Tao sedih "Ya, aku harus pulang" jawab Kris mengelus kepalanya "Gege jangan tinggalkan Tao" kata Tao memeluk Kris dan menangis dibahunya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, besok kita bertemu lagi" balas Kris ikut memeluknya.

"Tidak mau, gege jangan pergi" rengek Tao menangis makin kencang bahkan aku bingung melihat tingkah laku Tao.

"Jangan menangis, aku selalu bersamamu dihatimu" kata Kris, aku tidak menyangka anak seumurnya sudah bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Gege janji tidak akan meninggalkan Tao?" pinta Tao "Gege janji" jawab Kris mencium bibir Tao didepanku.

Aku terpekik melihatnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris lakukan barusan. Aku menggendong Tao dan Kris berpamitan untuk pulang.

*Love Me Once Again*

Selama dua minggu ini mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan orang tua mereka sudah tahu hubungan cinta monyet antara kedua anak itu tapi mereka tidak masalah malah orang tua mereka jadi berteman baik.

Tao tak pernah lepas dari Kris dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Tao selalu menangis saat Kris akan pulang setelah mengantarnya. Tapi kalimat penenang 'Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu' sangat ampuh bagi Tao.

Tapi ternyata Kris tidak menepati janjinya.

Suatu hari dia tidak sekolah dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian disekolah. Tao sedih karenanya, bahkan anak-anak mengolok-ngoloknya lagi karena dia berpacaran dengan Kris.

Sampai seminggu berlalu, Kris belum masuk sekolah juga, karena penasaran dan rindu, Tao memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kris sendirian.

Dia memencet bel rumah megah dihadapannya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tao?" panggil seseorang, Tao kira itu Kris tapi saat berbalik ternyata itu Chen "Dimana Kris gege?" tanya Tao, Chen menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Kris gege tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia membenciku? Atau dia tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi, matanya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tao, Kris sudah tidak ada disini, dia pergi ke Canada" kata Chen, perkatannya terasa menusuk jantung Tao.

"Kris ikut orang tuanya ke Canada, dia menangis dan mencoba kabur dari rumah tapi hal itu diketahui tuan Wu, jadi esok harinya mereka langsung berangkat ke Canada untuk panggilan pekerjaan tuan Wu. Mereka tidak memberitahumu?"

Air mata Tao berjatuhan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Kris berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tao, Kris berjanji akan melindungi Tao.

Seketika Tao terduduk ditanah matanya menatap tak tentu arah.

"Kris gege! Kau bohong padaku! Kau tidak menepati janji! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku! Kenapa kau biarkan aku dibully lagi! Kenapa ge! Kenapa!" teriakkan Tao terdengar nyaring, lehernya seperti dicekik.

Dia menangis meratapi dirinya, dia menangisi kepergian Kris, dia menangisi semuanya.

"Kris….!" teriak Tao, emosinya meledak, dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, dia memukul dirinya sendiri, Chen menghampiri anak kecil didepannya, dia memeluk Tao erat.

"Tao, tenanglah" bujuk Chen "Kris gege bohong padaku, dia tidak menepati janjinya, dia bilang akan melindungiku, dia bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku" tangis Tao makin menjadi.

"Dia tidak bohong padamu, dia juga menangis sepertimu bahkan dia memecahkan kaca kamarnya karena marah sampai melukai dirinya sendiri, dia juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu, dia mencintaimu Tao" jelas Chen memberi pengertian.

"Kris memintaku menjagamu karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, jangan menangis Tao, aku akan membantumu menjalani semua ini" lanjut Chen, Tao berhenti menangis, matanya sudah bengkak lagi dan lingkaran hitam matanya semakin jelas.

"Xie xie ge" lirih Tao masih terisak "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Chen, Tao mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Jangan lupa kirim review ya... Untuk request couple buat cerita selanjutnya boleh cast selain dari EXO. Untuk sekarang aku kehabisan draft KrisTao jadi jika bisa kalian request selain KrisTao. Antara ChanBaek atau HunHan jika kalian mau tapi kalian bebas request siapa aja.

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Review-nya sangat sedikit, apa ceritanya aneh? Well…sebenarnya itu hanya pengenalan saja karena cerita awalnya dari chapter ini dari pada dibikin flashback dan bikin pusing. Jika alurnya terlalu cepet, tolong kasih tahu saja ya lewat review nanti aku perbaiki. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

#6 Years Later

"Huang Zi Tao, perhatikan pelajaran atau kau akan kukeluarkan dari kelas!" seru guru "Maafkan saya" balas Tao menunduk.

Ini adalah Tao yang sekarang, Tao yang sudah 6 tahun melewati masa-masa sulit, sekarang dia baru masuk kelas 1 SMA, umurnya baru 15 tahun.

Hari pertamanya sudah tidak terlalu bagus, dia kembali teringat pada Kris sang pujaan hati.

Sampai sekarang dia masih berstatus pacar Kris.

Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah cinta dan ciuman pertamanya dan mereka belum resmi putus, Tao juga tidak berani memiliki pacar karena tidak mau menyelingkuhi Kris.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Tao segera pergi dari kelas dengan boneka pandanya yang berumur sama dengannya.

Orang-orang mulai berbisik membicarakan Tao yang mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi dia tidak peduli.

Sebuah tangan menahannya, Tao berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tersenyum padanya, rambutnya berwarna madu dan well wajahnya sangat manis.

Tao merasa aneh padanya karena memakai eyeliner ke sekolah dan lebih aneh lagi karena dia terlihat cantik.

"Hai, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya Tao "Ne, kau bisa berbahasa Korea juga? Akhirnya ada yang bisa mengerti diriku" seru Baekhyun kaget bercampur senang.

"Ne, appaku orang Korea, jadi aku bisa berbahasa Korea" jawab Tao dingin "Siapa namamu? Kau bisa panggil aku Baekkie jika kau mau" kata Baekhyun ramah.

"Aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao"

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Tao senang dan sedikit tak tahu malu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Tao, dia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun mendekatinya karena suatu alasan.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, entahlah kurasa kita akan cocok. Lagipula aku belum lancar berkomunikasi dengan bahasa China kalian yang membuat lidahku berbelit. Jadi, boleh aku ikut denganmu?" pinta Baekhyun memelas.

Tao hanya mengangguk, jengah mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Dia berjalan lebih dulu ke taman dan Baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun duduk disebelah Tao "Mengenang kekasihku" jawab Tao "Maaf, aku tidak tahu dia sudah tiada" kata Baekhyun.

Tao menepuk keningnya, namja manis ini terlalu banyak bicara dan sedikit bodoh juga sepertinya.

"Tidak, dia masih hidup, hanya saja dia sedang diCanada" kata Tao, Baekhyun nyengir mendengarnya "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu aku ingin dengar ceritanya" balas Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengar ini karena ini terdengar seperti kebohongan tapi berjanjilah jangan memberitahu siapapun dan jangan mengasihaniku" kata Tao "Tentu, kau bisa pegang janjiku"

Tao menghela nafas, dia menceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi dulu, Baekhyun terlihat kaget mendengar cerita Tao apalagi saat Tao tanpa sadar menangis.

#Baekhyun Side

Aku memeluk namja panda China ini, dia menangis dalam pelukkanku.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku orang Korea asli tapi orang tuaku pindah ke China karena keharusan pekerjaan appaku jadi aku harus berusaha keras beradaptasi di China.

Entah kenapa aku merasa namja ini cocok menjadi sahabatku "Kurasa kita bisa berteman dekat, kau tidak keberatan?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya

"Maaf tadi aku bersikap dingin padamu, aku sebenarnya pemalu. Dan aku sulit mendapatkan teman, jadi terasa aneh bisa berbincang dengan seseorang seperti ini" jelas Tao.

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluknya sayang.

*Love Me Once Again*

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Baekhyun dan Tao menikmati minggu-minggu awal sekolah mereka dengan menjadi sahabat.

Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang mengobrol dikantin "Zitao, aku melihat namja tampan hari ini" kata Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Namja tampan? Siapa?" tanya Tao antusias "Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun menyuap puding yang sedang dia makan.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Ketua basket itu kan!" seru Tao, beberapa murid menatap mereka sesaat "Ssstt….Tao, jangan keras-keras bodoh" omel Baekhyun memukul kepala Tao dengan sendok yang sedang dia pakai, Tao nyengir karenanya.

"Mianhe, habis dia tetanggaku" kata Tao "Jinja?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bertetangga dengan namja tampan!" kali ini Baekhyun yang berseru sambil menggebrak meja, orang-orang kembali memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa ini rebut sekali?" tanya seseorang, mereka mengangkat wajah dan menatap topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket.

"Annyeong, kami hanya sedang mengobrol tentang Super Junior yang merilis album baru" jawab Tao berbohong, sementara Baekhyun tengah terpukau.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku juga suka Super Junior" kata Chanyeol "Ne, duduk saja" balas Tao "Ini temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan kentang goreng yang sedang dia pegang.

"Baekkie, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Tao menginjak kaki Baekhyun yang bengong menatap Chanyeol.

"Ah…..ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida, panggil saja Baekkie, aku orang Korea" kata Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Yeollie, aku juga orang Korea" balas Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama para cheerleader? Biasanya kau bersama mereka" kata Tao "Mereka? Ah…..yang namanya yeoja itu selalu merepotkan, mengikutiku kemana-mana selalu memuji-mujiku bahkan terkadang tindakan mereka terlalu ekstrim" cerita Chanyeol memotong steak dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Itu menyeramkan" komentar Baekhyun menyuap puding keduanya yang dia curi dari Tao.

"Aku tahu, karenanya aku lebih suka namja manis yang sepertimu" kata Chanyeol, kali ini dia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan garpu yang dia pegang.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja tawa Tao meledak menghancurkan komunikasi Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol lewat tatapan mereka.

"Maaf, hanya saja kau sangat lucu saat berbicara selalu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan benda yang kau pegang" jelas Tao mengambil minum yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya" kata Chanyeol "Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak sopan, tapi sangat lucu" komentar Baekhyun terkesan mencari perhatian.

"Gomawo, aku ini seorang happy virus" kata Chanyeol bangga, sekali lagi tawa Tao meledak dan sekali lagi dia tersedak.

*Love Me Once Again*

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas hari ini" keluh seorang namja.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil sesekali melihat smartphone-nya, berharap ada pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

"Tao!"

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan" kata Tao membenarkan rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakkan seperti orang gila (?).

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas" kata Baekhyun nyengir "Bilang saja kau ingin menyontek punyaku" balas Tao memutar bola matanya malas sambil memberikan bukunya lalu duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Murid pertukaran pelajar akan tiba sekarang" kata seorang yeoja bernama Jessica, dia berbicara pada sang adik Krystal.

Mendengar perkataan Jessica, Tao ikut menguping mereka. Sudah rutinitas pagi Jessica ke kelas adiknya atau sebaliknya dan bergosip tentang apapun yang terjadi disekolah.

"Benarkah? Apa dia namja?" tanya Krystal antusias "Ya! Dia sangat tampan, dia keturunan Chinese-Canada, dia juga tinggi dan pintar. Benar-benar seperti pangeran" cerita Jessica bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menjadikannya target" kata Krystal ikut bersemangat "Dia juga akan masuk kelas kita" balas Jessica, mereka terpekik lalu tertawa senang.

"TAO!"

Teriakkan Baekhyun yang mampu memecahkan kaca itu sukses membuat Tao terkejut, Jung Sister hanya melirik malas.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" omel Baekhyun kesal "Apa?" tanya Tao "Ya ampun, percuma aku menceritakannya padamu panjang-panjang sampai mulutku berbusa seperti ini" keluh Baekhyun "Mulutmu tidak berbusa hyung" balas Tao polos "Oh ya Tuhan" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya kesal.

#Tao Side

Guru datang memasuki kelas membuat semua murid kembali duduk dengan benar dibangku masing-masing sementara Baekhyun mempercepat menyontek pekerjaanku.

"Kita akan mendapatkan murid baru pindahan dari Canada dikelas kita" kata guru, seorang namja masuk ke kelas membuat semua orang takjub kecuali aku yang terpekik kaget.

Namja itu tinggi, rambut blonde-nya bersinar, matanya menatap dingin dan bibirnya tidak mengulas senyum, tubuhnya cukup atletis, terlihat jelas namja ini bergaya cool.

"Hello everyone, my name is Wu Yi Fan, you can call me Kris, I from Canada"

Suara itu...

Jangan-jangan...

Tidak mungkin!

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

#Kris Side

"Kris!"

Seruan itu membuatku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

Siapa namja ini?

Dia terlihat sangat shock melihatku seperti melihat hantu, aku merasa pernah melihatnya.

Kantung matanya hitam seperti panda, rambutnya hitam sedangkan kulitnya agak coklat, dia menggunakan kalung berbandul panda, yang membuatku tertarik dia memiliki bibir peach berbentuk seperti bibir kucing yang seksi dan tubuh ramping tapi berisi, well dia cukup cantik.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Tao, kau lupa padaku ge?" tanyanya "Argh!" seketika kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu" kataku angkuh, air mata terjatuh ke mejanya, dia menangis.

Aku heran kenapa dia menangis.

#Author Side

"Huang Zi Tao, ada apa denganmu? Pergilah ke UKS jika kau merasa tidak enak badan" kata guru, Baekhyun duduk disebelah Tao dan mengusap punggungnya.

Apa ini Kris yang dia sering ceritakan pada Baekhyun?

Apa ini Kris yang dulu meninggalkannya?

Tapi dia terlihat sangat angkuh sampai Baekhyun tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Tao" kata guru, namja bernama Kris itu duduk disamping jendela yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Tao, guru pun berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Tao yang menangis.

"Zitao, sudah jangan menangis lagi" bujuk Baekhyun, Tao mengangkat wajahnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun sementara Kris sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Dia Kris-ku, dia Kris yang menolongku, dia Kris yang menciumku, dia Kis yang meninggalkanku, dia….dia….Kris yang melupakanku"

Perkataan terakhir Tao terasa begitu menyakitkan sekaligus memilukan.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao terjatuh pingsan.

Semua yang sedang mengerumuni Kris kaget kecuali namja yang ditangisi Tao, Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat kelas mereka langsung masuk dan menggendong Tao.

Dia sempat melihat namja blonde asing yang melirik padanya sebelum dia membawa Tao ke UKS.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol "Kris-nya kembali" jawab Baekhyun mengusap tangan Tao.

"Si blonde itu?" tanya Chanyeol "Ne, itu Kris-nya yang dulu" jawab Baekhyun "Tapi dia tidak seperti yang Tao ceritakan, dia begitu angkuh dan dingin" komentar Chanyeol "Aku tahu, masalahnya Kris tidak mengingat Tao"

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, dia benar-benar keterlaluan, dia mempermalukan Tao dikelas" omel Baekhyun kesal "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kris bahkan terlihat tidak peduli" kata Chanyeol bingung.

"Dia tidak salah" kata Tao tiba-tiba "Kau sudah sadar Baby Panda? Aku merasa sedih melihat apa yang terjadi tadi" kata Baekhyun membelai rambut Tao.

"Aku tidak mau memaksa dia untuk mengingatku" kata Tao tersenyum bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata.

"What should I do?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Tao menangis "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, kalian mau bersamaku saja aku sudah senang" jawab Tao tersenyum.

"Yeollie, kembalilah ke kelas, biar aku yang menjaga Tao" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun, wajahnya langsung merona.

"Aku titip Tao padamu"

#Lay Side

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan suara orang berlari ke arahku.

Seseorang menabrakku dan memelukku dari belakang sambil menangis.

"Eomma" panggil Tao serak, aku berbalik lalu memeluk anakku "Ada apa Tao? Apa kau dibully lagi?" tanyaku lembut.

"Tidak, dia kembali"

"Siapa yang kembali, nak?" tanyaku khawatir "Kris gege kembali" jawab Tao, aku tersentak.

Apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Atau dia kembali depresi seperti dulu?

Dia selalu mengatakan Kris ada bersamanya.

Apa kali ini dia depresi juga?

"Taozi, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Huang Jeong Min atau Suho, dia suamiku. Sepertinya dia mendengar kedatangan Tao yang bisa dibilang kasar.

"Appa!" Tao beralih memeluk Suho.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis hm?" tanya Suho mengusap air mata Tao.

"Kris gege kembali tapi dia tidak mengingatku"

Suho menatapku yang juga menatapnya, aku mengangkat bahu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tao, apa kau mengkhayal lagi?" tanya Suho lembut "Aku tidak bohong appa, dia kembali dari Canada" jawab Tao kesal.

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumah Kris untuk memastikan?" tanya Suho, Tao mengangguk bersemangat "Aku akan ganti baju" kata Tao berlari ke kamarnya.

"Apa dia tidak depresi lagi?" tanyaku khawatir, bagaimanapun juga Tao anak tunggal kami.

"Aku harap begitu, semoga saja" kata Suho memelukku lalu menciumku.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Jangan lupa kirim review ya... Untuk request couple gak harus ChanBaek atau HunHan sih... Kalau mau request yang lain boleh, tinggal kirim bareng review aja ya...

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Disini akan dijelaskan penyebab Kris tidak ingat pada Tao. Aku senang kalian mengerti cerita sebelumnya, ini cerita lama jadi mungkin agak aneh dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang beri komentar lewat review, aku akan dengan senang hati memperbaikinya. Dan terimakasih sudah menghargai kerja kerasku. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Suho sudah ada didepan gerbang rumah Kris.

Tao memencet bel rumahnya beberapa kali, sampai seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Chen gege!" teriak Tao senang, Chen kaget mendengarnya berteriak tapi dia langsung memeluk Tao "My Baby Panda, kau sudah besar lagi"

"Aku hanya tidak datang kesini selama setahun dan kau bilang aku sudah besar lagi? Kau selalu mengatakannya jika aku datang" rajuk Tao, Chen tertawa karenanya.

Dia masih setia bekerja pada keluarga Wu rupanya, sekarang umurnya sudah 26 tahun "Kris sudah pulang?" tanya Suho "Ya, anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Chen sepertinya dia mengerti apa maksud Suho.

"Syukurlah, aku titip Tao padamu" kata Suho lega, dia mencium kening Tao lalu pamit pulang.

"Kajja, kita masuk" ajak Chen "Rumah ini tetap sama dari dulu" kata Tao, Tao sering datang ke rumah Kris. Biasanya dia curhat pada Chen, menanyakan kabar Kris, sampai tidur dikamar Kris dan Chen-lah yang selalu menemaninya karenanya mereka sangat dekat seperti adik kakak.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya seseorang, dia berdiri didepan Tao dengan deathglare yang benar-benar menyeramkan tapi Tao tidak takut sama sekali dan malah senang melihatnya.

"Aku hanya mampir Kris ge" jawab Tao tersenyum "Tuan, aku sudah mengenal Tao dari 6 tahun yang lalu, dia cinta pertamamu dan ciuman pertamamu, jadi jangan bersikap dingin begitu padanya" tegur Chen.

#Kris Side

Mau apa lagi namja konyol ini?

Dia sampai datang ke rumahku.

Belum cukup mempermalukanku dengan berteriak dan pingsan?

Dan sekarang dia memasang wajah bahagia dengan senyum merekah dan mata berbinar menatapku.

Sebelum aku membuka mulut lagi untuk mengusir namja panda ini sebuah suara melengking menyambut indra pendengaranku.

"Tao! Apa itu kau?!" teriak Henry Wu, dia adalah ibuku, dia keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" balas Tao ikut berteriak, aku harus menutup telinga karena kedua orang ini terus berteriak sebelum ibuku sampai ditempat kami berdiri sekarang.

Ibuku langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat "Masuklah, kita mengobrol didalam" kata ibuku menggandeng tangan kami.

Aku disuruh duduk disebelah Tao, aku menolak tapi ibuku melotot padaku, itu pertanda buruk.

#Author Side

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah besar sekarang" tanya Henry "Sudah lebih baik" jawab Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah besar.

"Ibu mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia pacar pertamamu juga ciuman pertamamu" jawab Henry tertawa, sedangkan wajah Tao memerah.

' _Kenapa semua orang selalu menjawab begitu?_ ' pikir Kris kesal.

"Apa kalian akan menetap lagi disini?" tanya Tao penasaran "Ya, pekerjaan Zhoumi sudah beres di Canada, kami akan tinggal disini lagi, kau tidak usah khawatir" jawab Henry.

Seketika Tao menangis "Syukurlah, aku tidak akan kehilangan Kris lagi" tangis Tao. Henry menyuruh Kris untuk memeluk Tao, awalnya Kris tidak mau tapi melihat namja didepannya menangis untuk dirinya, dia memeluk Tao walaupun tidak ikhlas.

"Katakan sesuatu pada pacarmu"

"Tunggu dulu, jadi aku masih berstatus pacarnya?" tanya Kris kaget "Tentu saja, lebih tepatnya tunangan karena kau sudah menandainya dengan kalung itu" jawab ibu menunjuk kalung Tao.

"Jadi maksudmu selama diCanada aku menyelingkuhinya? Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang dia?"

Kris masih belum ingat tentang Tao tapi diCanada Kris sempat memiliki beberapa pacar yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantannya.

Jadi selama ini Kris berstatus tunangan Tao dan menyelingkuhinya?

Tao menatap Kris sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dia terlihat lucu tapi Kris sedang serius.

"Sebenarnya secara logika iya tapi karena kami tidak menceritakan tentang Tao padamu, Tao boleh mengambil keputusan kelanjutan hubungan kalian" jawab Henry, Kris menatap Tao dan dia mengangguk.

"Semoga kau tidak keberatan masih berstatus pacarku" kata Tao tersenyum senang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diCanada? Kenapa Kris sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kris mengalami kecelakaan ditempat kerja Zhoumi, dia mengalami amnesia ringan yang membuatnya lupa sepenggal cerita masa lalunya termasuk kau, kami tidak ingin menceritakanmu padanya karena dia selalu membuat masalah agar bisa kembali ke China untuk bertemu denganmu tapi Zhoumi tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena marah Kris bermain basket diruangan ayahnya hingga menghancurkan beberapa barang, tapi sayangnya lemari yang ada disana jatuh menimpanya dan kepalanya terbentur lantai hingga dia koma selama sebulan" cerita Henry dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya ingat kembali?" tanya Tao meremas tangan Kris kuat sementara yang dibicarakan hanya diam saja, terlalu shock mendengar cerita yang tidak pernah dia dengar itu.

"Menurut dokter bisa saja ingatannya kembali tapi kemungkinannya kecil"

"Ini benar-benar berat untukku" keluh Tao hampir menangis lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu selama 6 tahun?" tanya Henry penasaran "Aku kira kau sudah melupakan Kris" lanjut Henry, Tao tersenyum pahit.

"Aku menangisi Kris gege hampir setiap hari pada awal-awal kepergian kalian, aku pernah tidak tidur selama seminggu, aku masuk rumah sakit 5 kali karena mogok makan dan yang terparah aku koma selama sebulan karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan sama sekali, aku mengalami depresi berat saat umur 9 sampai 10 tahun, aku diterapi psikologis karena 5 kali ketahuan mencoba bunuh diri, aku sekarang mengidap anemia dan phobia takut disuatu ruangan sendirian, aku mencoba kabur dari rumah 10 kali, aku pernah berkelahi dengan preman sampai babak belur dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku mempunyai 25 jahitan didadaku karena kecelakaan saat latihan wushu dengan pedang tapi untungnya sekarang sudah hilang tanpa bekas dan sekarang beginilah aku" cerita Tao.

Henry menangis mendengar cerita Tao.

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya karena telah membuatnya mengalami hal-hal berat seperti itu diumurnya yang masih anak-anak.

"Maafkan aku Tao, maafkan kesalahanku karena membuatmu mengalami ini semua, aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu, aku merasa menjadi orang tua yang buruk untuk kalian" sesal Henry memeluk Tao erat.

"Ini cobaan untukku, karenanya kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku" balas Tao membalas pelukan Henry, Kris hanya mengusap kepala Tao pelan.

"Menginaplah disini, kau bisa tidur dengan Kris" kata Henry tersenyum.

Keduanya melotot kaget.

"Mom! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya, kan banyak kamar kosong" tolak Kris "Tao takut sendirian, itukan phobianya" balas Henry mengusap air matanya "Dia bisa tidur dengan Chen"

"Chen sudah menikah, dia tidak mungkin tidur dengan Tao, lagipula kau tunangannya, titik!" balas Henry, dia menekan suaranya pada kata terakhir berarti keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang, tidur yang nyenyak ya Tao" kata Henry mencium kening Tao lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Shit! Sial!" umpat Kris kesal, Kris bangkit berdiri untuk ke kamar tapi Tao memegang tangannya.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao "Tidur" jawab Kris singkat "Aku ikut" kata Tao langsung menggandeng tangan Kris.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" tolak Kris menyentak tangan Tao "Gege aku takut sendirian" kata Tao merapat pada Kris.

"Patung itu seperti akan hidup dan membunuhku" lanjut Tao menunjuk patung berbaju zirah.

Rumah Kris memang bergaya eropa seperti kastil-kastil dalam negeri dongeng, Zhoumi Wu yang merupakan ayahnya sangat suka pada hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat" kata Kris menggandeng tangan Tao menuju kamarnya.

Tao langsung meloncat ke kasur begitu masuk kamar Kris, dia memeluk salah satu boneka Kris "Ace, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Tao lalu mencium boneka bernama Ace itu.

"Kau seenaknya saja masuk kamarku" omel Kris merebut Ace dari pelukan Tao, Tao menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sering tidur disini tanpamu" kata Tao, entah kenapa mendengarnya hati Kris terasa begitu sakit "Hanya Ace yang menemaniku" lanjut Tao, dia menarik Kris untuk tidur disebelahnya.

"Tapi sekarang gege sudah kembali"

"Tidurlah" kata Kris berbalik memunggungi Tao, sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya

"Lepas! Jangan memelukku!" tolak Kris mendorong Tao menjauh "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu, dulukan gege yang memelukku" kata Tao polos.

Kris lama-lama frustasi menghadapi Tao yang sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakkan.

Kenapa dia bisa menyukai panda ini? "Itu dulu, bukan sekarang" kata Kris dingin.

"Ge~" panggil Tao menarik-narik baju Kris.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kris kesal "Lukisan itu menatapku" jawab Tao menunjuk sebuah lukisan didinding.

Kris bangun dengan kesal lalu membalikkan lukisan itu dan kembali tidur disebelah Tao, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tidur sambil berpelukan.

*Love Me Once Again*

#Kris Side

Aku terbangun pagi hari mendengar suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku kaget setengah mati melihat Tao yang sedang mandi.

Kulitnya yang agak coklat, punggungnya yang mulus, bahkan aku bisa melihat Rectum-nya yang pink menggoda diantara bongkahan bokong seksinya, dia berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi gege"

Aku tidak menjawab dan terfokus pada Nipple-Tao yang coklat agak pink dan menggiurkan, apalagi Junior-nya yang menggemaskan.

Tao benar-benar tipeku.

Kenapa dia biasa saja telanjang didepanku?

Aku setengah berlari mendekatinya dan langsung melumat bibirnya, Tao terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Ge..." lenguh Tao saat aku mencubit Nipple-nya.

Aku memasukkan lidahku ke mulut Tao dan seketika Tao menggigit lidahku.

Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil menutup mulutku.

Ini pertama kalinys lidahku digigit saat melakukan french kiss sementara Tao batuk-batuk.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku pasti tersedak" kata Tao meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau mengatakannya?" tanyaku suaranya agak aneh karena lidahku masih sakit "6 tahun yang lalu" jawab Tao polos dan menyodorkan handuk padaku.

"Mandilah, kau naga bau" kata Tao lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkanku yang terdiam.

Aku termenung dikamar mandi.

Bagaimana bisa aku sampai kelepasan?

Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melakukan yang namanya sex, aku belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku bernafsu seperti ini bahkan mantanku saja yang mati-matian menggodaku tidak pernah membuatku seperti ini.

Tapi seumur hidupku berpacaran atau bisa dibilang berselingkuh (?) tidak ada yang pernah membuatku menegang, hanya Tao saja yang bisa membuatku begini.

Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

Kalau tadi dia tidak menggigit lidahku bisa saja aku kelepasan dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Hai! Apa kabar? Sekarang lagi musim bagi rapot ya? Gimana hasil rapotnya? Memuaskan atau hancur? Hahaha. Btw semangat ya buat yang ujian! Semoga hasilnya sesuai harapan. Aku akan kasih hadiah nanti hahaha. So, jangan lupa kirim review ya…

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Maaf kalau update-nya lama, aku kena DBD dan dirawat dirumah sakit jadi gak bisa lanjut cerita. Sedih banget karena inspirasi bepergian. Tapi aku sudah sehat dan mulai lanjut cerita lagi. Tapi maaf jika chapter ini agak aneh. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang saatnya jam olahraga.

Hari ini mereka akan bermain basket dengan Chanyeol sang kapten basket dan Kris wakilnya sebagai wasit.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar bagi Tao saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tawa, Tao menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Semuanya sedang serius sekarang bahkan tidak ada yang tertawa.

" _Baby, gege punya sesuatu untukmu"_

Sebuah suara terdengar, Tao tahu itu suara Kris. Dia menatap Kris yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bermain dengan serius.

" _Benarkah? Apa itu?"_ sebuah suara terdengar lagi, Tao berbalik dan melihat hal aneh dihadapannya, itu Tao dan Kris saat mereka masih SD sedang duduk berdua ditaman.

Tao mengerutkan dahi.

Apa dia mulai gila?

" _Tutup matamu"_ Tao ingat kejadian ini, dia sangat ingat.

Tao memegang kalung yang dia pakai dan kembali menatap kejadian dihadapannya.

*Flashback*

 _Kris membawa Tao ke sebuah taman yang sepi, mereka sedang menikmati es krim yang Kris beli untuk mereka._

 _Kris menghabiskan es krim-nya lebih dulu lalu membantu Tao menghabiskan es krim-nya, Kris mengusap sudut bibir Tao yang basah, mereka sama-sama tersenyum._

 _"Baby, gege punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Kris, mata Tao langsung berbinar-binar "Benarkah? Apa itu?"_

 _"Tutup matamu" perintah Kris, Tao menurutinya, saat membuka matanya Tao melihat kalung perak berbandul panda didepannya._

 _"Ini untukmu, tanda kau milikku" kata Kris memakaikan kalung itu dileher Tao "Xie xie ge, Tao menyukainya" balas Tao tersenyum, dia sangat senang dengan kalungnya terlebih itu dari Kris._

 _"Tao, gege takut kehilanganmu" kata Kris memeluk Tao erat "Aku tidak akan menghilang" balas Tao polos._

 _"Bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku" kata Kris menatap Tao dengan air mata mengalir._

 _Well seorang Kris sedang menangis sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya dia menangis jika mengingat dia anak yang kuat dan tegar, Tao jadi bingung sendiri dengan Kris yang menurutnya jadi aneh._

 _"Tao tidak akan pergi dari gege, Tao milik gege, kalau gege tidak sayang Tao lagi, Tao tetap sayang Kris gege" kata Tao mengusap air mata Kris._

 _"Xie xie Baby, aku mencintaimu"_

 _Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Tao sayang._

*Flashback End*

Tao berkedip-kedip saat halusinasi didepannya menghilang dengan perlahan.

"Awas Tao...!"

Sebuah teriakkan dari Chanyeol terdengar tapi Tao seperti tuli karena kejadian yang baru terjadi.

BRUK!

Bola basket menghantam kepalanya keras hingga Tao terjatuh pingsan, para pemain tidak mempedulikan Tao mereka tetap melanjutkan permainan.

Mereka malah senang Tao pingsan karena mereka tidak suka pada Tao yang dekat dengan Kris juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari ke arah Tao dengan cemas terutama Kris dia langsung menggendong Tao ala bridal style dan setengah berlari membawanya ke UKS.

Walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya sakit karena ingatannya dengan Tao tiba-tiba kembali ke memorinya.

Mereka menatap bingung pada Kris yang awalnya sangat dingin mendadak mempedulikan Tao.

"Kris...!"

Tao langsung terbangun dan meneriaki nama Kris.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris yang sedang duduk disamping kasur Tao terperajat kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku disini, ada apa?" tanya Kris, wajahnya tetap datar sepertinya dia kembali dingin seperti semula "Gege, aku berhalusinasi"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung "Aku melihat kita saat SD, ditaman, makan es krim, dan...dan...menangis juga argh! berci...mhf...angfds..."

Kris menutup mulut Tao, kenapa Tao bisa mengatakan 'ciuman' dengan mudahnya?

Bukannya dia tidak mau mendengar pemjelasan Tao tapi dia malu terutama karena ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disitu.

"Aku tahu, ingatanku tentang kejadian itu baru kembali" kata Kris "Jadi maksudmu kau sudah ingat padaku?" tanya Tao "Tidak, hanya kejadian itu saja" jawab Kris.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

*Love Me Once Again*

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi tadi siang?" tanya Kris, mereka sedang ada ditaman rumah Kris malam ini.

Tao memegang tangan Kris erat dan tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya seharian ini tapi Henry malah senang melihatnya.

Henry tidak mempedulikan protes Kris tentang Tao yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi termasuk kamar mandi. Menurutnya itu bisa membantu Kris mengingat Tao lagi.

"Entahlah, apa menurutmu aku bisa melihat apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Tao "Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kris menatap bulan purnama.

"Tapi menurutku, kita terhubung" kata Tao, Kris menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Tao menarik Kris untuk duduk dikursi taman "Gege tahu tidak? Gege dulu sering menolongku dari anak-anak yang menggangguku, kau pernah melempar seorang anak dengan bola basket, jika anak-anak sudah kabur kau akan menghiburku dan menciumku" cerita Tao sambil menatap bintang dan tertawa senang.

"Maksudmu kau mau aku menciummu seperti dulu?" tanya Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu ge" kata Tao mengelus pipi Kris, Kris tidak membalas dan melumat bibir Tao.

"Mm...ge..." desahan Tao terdengar, dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris.

"Bibirmu manis" puji Kris melepas ciuman mereka, Tao tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya 6 tahun yang lalu"

Kali ini Tao yang melumat bibir Kris duluan.

Sebenarnya Henry dan Zhoumi sedang mengintip mereka dari jendela dapur dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa Kris akan mengingat Tao lagi?" tanya Henry "Aku tidak tahu" jawab Zhoumi memeluk istrinya.

"Aku merasa bersalah membuat mereka berpisah" kata Henry "Ini bukan salahmu, kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka" balas Zhoumi mencium pipi Henry.

*Love Me Once Again*

"Tao! Kau tahu tidak? Jessica sudah punya pacar" kata Baekhyun heboh saat Tao memasuki kelas tapi tanpa Kris karena Kris bilang dia ada perlu dulu.

"Mwo! Jinja? Siapa?" tanya Tao kaget, Baekhyun menarik Tao duduk "Aku dengar dari Krystal, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa"

"Firasatku tidak begitu enak, aku akan mencari Kris" kata Tao "Aku ikut" balas Baekhyun merangkul tangan Tao.

Mereka keluar dari kelas dan mencari Kris ke kantin, ke parkiran, pokoknya ke semua tempat tapi Kris tidak ada.

Tao tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu ditaman yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, bahkan dia merasa seperti ditembak dan langsung mati.

"Ini tidak mungkin"

Tao melihat Kris dan Jessica ditaman sedang berciuman.

"Kris..."

Kris melepas ciumannya dengan Jessica dan menatap mereka dingin.

"Tao?" Kris terlihat datar dengan kehadiran Tao dan Baekhyun sedangkan Jessica wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!" seru Tao marah, Kris mendelik tapi tidak menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris! Terlalu mencintaimu! Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan cintaku ini?! Aku tulus mencintaimu! Aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu!"

Butiran kristal bening berjatuhan dari mata Tao menembus tanah dipijakan mereka.

"Aku orang yang berbeda, aku bukan Kris yang dulu kau kenal, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"

Kris menghela napas keras, tak peduli Tao nyaris membanjiri sekolah dengan air matanya.

"Apa salahku Kris? Aku hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai denganmu, aku hanya mencintaimu, aku bahkan menunggumu entah berapa tahun lamanya dan ini yang kudapat?"

Tao mengusap air matanya kasar dengan lengan kemejanya "Aku tak memintamu untuk menungguku, kau seharusnya lebih pintar dan sadar aku mungkin sudah melupakanmu"

Tao terbelalak dan semakin kencang menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku tak mau menerima kenyataan itu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya melewati hari tanpa dirimu? Coba kau bayangkan berada diposisiku! Demi Tuhan, Kris! Aku hanya anak kecil berumur 9 tahun yang memuja cinta pertamaku! Dan kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku! Kau pikir penantianku ini untuk apa?!"

"Tao, cintamu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, kita sekarang hampir dewasa, kau harus bisa menghilangkan obsesimu padaku" Tao tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Karena yang dia ingat, dia berteriak, melempar Kris dengan sesuatu entah apa dan pandangannya menggelap.

#Tao Side

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kris tak menjawab, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kumohon Kris, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kris menggeleng perlahan dan tertawa lirih "Aku sudah punya orang lain"

"Jangan katakan itu! Jangan khianati aku!" teriakku histeris tapi tawa Kris semakin keras "Aku sekarang memiliki Jessica, untuk apa aku kembali pada namja sepertimu?"

"Tidak! Kris!"

Aku terperajat bangun dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Mataku nyalang melihat seisi ruangan, mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis dan Chanyeol mengusap bahunya.

"Tao, oh ya Tuhan" Baekhyun menangis layaknya seorang gadis yang baru diperkosa tapi anehnya aku menangis sama seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Seharusnya aku tidak tinggal diam! Seharusnya aku sejak dulu menghajar namja brengsek itu dan memperingatinya agar tidak mendekatimu!"

Aku tak menjawab dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun "Aku ingin pulang" lirihku "Aku sudah menelepon ibumu, dia sedang perjalanan kemari" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelai rambut Tao perlahan, air matanya turun melihat keadaan Tao yang sekarang, semua orang terdekatnya pasti khawatir Tao akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Hyung, apa salah jika aku terlalu mencintai Kris?"

"Cinta tak pernah salah Tao, cinta juga tidak bisa kita salahkan, mereka datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya"

"Lalu kenapa cintaku pada Kris tak pernah pergi?" tanya Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih.

"Karena belum waktunya cintamu pada Kris untuk pergi. Tuhan punya rahasia indah dibalik masalah ini"

Baekhyun membelai rambut Tao perlahan, melihat entah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari mata panda Tao untuk namja brengsek seperti Kris selama dia hidup.

"Maafkan aku Tao, tapi jika cinta itu tak pergi kau akan terus tersakiti seperti ini, karenanya tolong lupakan Kris demi kebaikanmu"

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kris benar, aku terobsesi padanya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Maaf jika update-nya terlalu lama, aku benar-benar sibuk dan gak boleh terlalu capek. Jadi ide diotakku mengalami kemacetan. Biar jelasnya chapter disini tidak akan begitu nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya. Ini beda waktu dan kejadian, maaf jika jadinya alurnya terlalu cepat. Aku hanya gak mau cerita yang bertele-tele dan menceritakan yang tidak penting. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu.

Tao tidak masuk sekolah seminggu ini karena masuk rumah sakit -lagi-.

Hubungan Kris dengan Jessica tidak ada kabar sama sekali, seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kris sedang asik menonton film dirumahnya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan meninju wajah Kris.

"Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Kau bermesraan dengan Jessica sedangkan Tao harus kembali ke rumah sakit lagi karenamu!" teriak Baekhyun.

Dia benar-benar marah pada Kris saat melihat keadaan Tao dirumah sakit kemarin, Tao berubah sekarang dan itu karena Kris.

Tubuhnya begitu kurus, kantung matanya semakin jelas, dia sangat lemas sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan yang dia lakukan hanya menangis setiap malam, menyebut nama Kris.

Baekhyun langsung mendatangi Kris setelah mengetahui alamat rumahnya dari Lay, dia marah sahabat yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri disakiti -lagi- layaknya siksaan 6 tahun yang kembali terjadi pada Tao dan Baekhyun tidak tahu ternyata kejadian itu lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada kalian?" tanya Kris mengusap darah disudut bibirnya, tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan mendadak "Kau masih sanggup mengatakan hal itu?! Dasar brengsek!" kali ini satu pukulan mendarat diperut Kris.

Kris tidak melawan entah kenapa dia membiarkan namja yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya menghajarnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu untuk Tao! Karena kebrengsekanmu membuat Tao pergi!" teriak Baekhyun menarik Kris dan memukul wajahnya lagi, Baekhyun menendang perut Kris dan mendorong Kris ke tembok.

Kris terbatuk dan meludah darah, bibirnya sobek dan pipinya lebam. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan Baekhyun terengah-engah didepannya "Apa maksudmu pergi?"

"Dia pergi darimu, sesuai permintaanmu! Tao akan pergi ke Inggris karena dirimu!" teriak Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Kris.

Kris merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk pedang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, dia mencengkram tangan Baekhyun tapi ditepis "Katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Dasar brengsek! Sekarang kau sok peduli pada Tao setelah dia akan pergi?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu!" seru Baekhyun meninju Kris telak.

Kris jatuh tersungkur, pikirannya kosong dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

#Kris Side

"Ini semua salahmu!" jerit Baekhyun menunjukku, dia mendorong patung zirah yang ada didekatnya hingga hancur dan menimbulkan suara bising saat besi beradu lantai.

"Aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi" kata Baekhyun terduduk dilantai, air matanya tidak terbendung lagi "Tak ada gunanya membunuh namja bodoh sepertimu, itu tak akan membuat Tao kembali"

"Argh!"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit seperti sedang dipukuli dengan palu godam, pandanganku memburam.

Ingatanku tentang Tao tiba-tiba saja kembali.

Aku mengingat semuanya, aku mengingat Tao, aku mengingat bahwa aku mencintainya.

Tubuhku terasa hancur mengingatnya.

Ini sakit, benar-benar sakit tapi hatiku terasa lebih sakit lagi.

Aku meremas dadaku kuat, ada rasa yang menyesakkan dada dan membuatku tercekik.

Aku terengah-engah tak berdaya.

"Tao..."

"Dia tidak akan kembali lagi, sekarang dia sudah dibandara dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan China" kata Baekhyun tertawa dipaksakan tapi air matanya mengalir, dia menatapku yang tengah kesakitan.

"Kejar dia jika kau mencintainya bodoh, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali" kata Baekhyun sinis.

Aku tahu dia benar, karenanya aku langsung berlari keluar rumah walaupun dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan ini.

#Author Side

Kris berlari menuju bandara sejauh 1,5 km, untung saja rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara tapi masalahnya apa dia belum terlambat dan tidak akan kehilangan Tao?

Penampilan Kris benar-benar hancur, rambut acak-acakan, keringat disekujur tubuhnya bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan memar-memar pada tubuhnya tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan harus kehilangan Tao.

Dia sampai dibandara, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, mata Kris dengan nyalang melihat sekeliling, Tao tidak ada disana, Kris berlari menuju lapangan pesawat tapi seorang penjaga yeoja menahannya.

"Maaf tuan, anda harus tunjukan tiket dan paspor anda"

"Jam berapa keberangkatan ke Inggris?" tanya Kris panik "Dua menit lagi tuan" jawabnya melirik arlojinya.

"Aku harus bergegas"

"Tunjukan identitas anda dulu" kata yeoja itu "Aku harus mengejar kekasihku, aku bersumpah" kata Kris mencoba menerobos masuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari ruang tunggu.

"Pesawatnya jatuh!" seru seorang yeoja, Kris melihat keluar dan pemandangan diluar sana benar-benar mengerikan.

Napasnya tercekat melihat itu semua, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar.

Kris merosot jatuh ke lantai, dia menangis sekerasnya.

Pesawat itu jatuh saat akan lepas landas, api begitu besar melahap pesawat itu.

Orang-orang segera berlari keluar untuk menolong para penumpang pesawat, orang-orang disekitarnya ikut menangis melihat kecelakaan ini, mereka meneriaki nama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Kris menyangga kepalanya, dia terlambat, sudah terlambat, dia kehilangan Tao lagi untuk kedua kalinya, malah untuk selamanya.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Seharusnya dia tidak menyia-nyiakan Tao.

Seharusnya dia tidak menerima Jessica.

Seharusnya dia mencegahnya pergi.

Kris hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, penyesalan bermunculan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Enam tahun yang sia-sia, Tao menunggunya dengan sia-sia.

"Tuan, tolong beri jalan, anda menghambat orang-orang" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya, dia prihatin melihat keadaan namja didepannya yang begitu kacau.

"Maaf"

Kris bangkit berdiri dengan limbung dan duduk dikursi ruang tunggu, pikirannya kosong.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, separuh jiwanya hilang, seseorang yang selalu dia cintai -tanpa sadar- sudah tiada.

Kris memejamkan matanya, memang ada kemungkinan Tao selamat tapi hal itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya dan dipengaruhi keberuntungan.

"Ah…sial, aku terlambat"

Tubuh Kris membeku saat mendengarnya.

Dia mengenali suara ini.

Ini suara Tao.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Tao tergesa-gesa menarik koper bermotif pandanya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tao merasakan ada yang menariknya hingga mereka terjatuh kelantai.

Orang itu memeluknya erat dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ya Tuhan, Tao! Kau masih hidup, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku minta maaf karena melakukan semua ini padamu, aku mengingatmu Tao, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Tao berbalik menatap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kris.

Dia menangis sangat keras, Kris menangis untuknya.

Tao membalas pelukan Kris dan ikut menangis "Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Tao masih tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu" kata Tao menatap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Mereka tertawa kecil dengan air mata masih mengalir sebelum akhirnya saling memagut bibir masing-masing dengan lega bercampur bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : M

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Maaf jika setiap chapter terlalu pendek, kalau dalam bentuk dokumen kayak yang panjang. Aku akan perbaiki dicerita selanjutnya, terimakasih untuk masukannya. Tapi untuk bagian rate M aku akan memisahkan bagian NC agar jika tidak mau membacanya bisa dilanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Aku harap kalian suka chapter ini, maaf jika kurang hot atau mungkin terlalu hot o. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Tao duduk dipinggir ranjang Kris, mengobati luka memar sang kekasih hasil karya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ternyata tahu cara menghajar seseorang" komentar Tao saat melihat parahnya luka Kris "Tapi aku bersyukur dia melakukannya padaku" Tao terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dan aku bersyukur kau belum naik ke pesawat" kata Kris "Ya, aku beruntung perlu ke toilet dulu" balas Tao tertawa, jika dipikir lagi sebenarnya hal itu sangat konyol.

Hening kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau sudah dipesawat dan semua insiden itu terjadi. Aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya dan aku tak bisa membayangkan lebih dari itu" kata Kris menggenggam tangan Tao lembut "Mungkin belum waktunya aku meninggalkanmu"

"Gege, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Tao "Hm" gumam Kris, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Tao sambil memeluknya.

"Aku ingin kau memilikiku seutuhnya"

Kris langsung terlonjak kaget "Kau serius? Jangan mengatakan hal aneh, Baby" kata Kris berusaha berpikir jernih karena otak yadongnya langsung mode on.

"Aku serius, gege tidak mau memilikiku?" tanya Tao mulai terisak "Bukan begitu Baby, hanya saja ini akan sangat sakit" jawab Kris mencoba memberi pengertian, Tao menggeleng.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada harus kehilanganmu lagi" kata Tao, Kris menghela nafas.

"Aku akan melakukannya" kata Kris mantap.

Kris mengelus pipi Tao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Wo ai ni" bisik Kris "Wo ye ai ni" balas Tao memejamkan matanya.

Kris mengecup bibir Tao beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Tao, lidahnya menjilati bibir Tao dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Kris, Tao menurutinya "Jangan tersedak, ikuti aku" kata Kris menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Tao.

Tao sebenarnya panik merasakan lidah Kris menjilati giginya, dia sudah hampir tersedak tapi Kris segera menghisap lidahnya, lidah Kris mengajak lidah Tao bertarung, Tao yang masih amatir tentu saja kalah, lidah Kris masih bermain dimulutnya membuat saliva mereka tercampur dan banyak yang mengalir keluar.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya" lirih Kris lalu menjilati saliva yang mengalir ke leher Tao.

"Gege..." desahan Tao terdengar, Kris menjilati leher Tao. Saat sampai dibelakang telinganya, Tao mendesah lebih keras. Tangannya yang asalnya memegangi bahu Kris sekarang sudah terkulai meremas seprai, tubuhnya seketika lemas "Ini titik sensitive-mu ya? Menarik sekali" bisik Kris lalu mengulum telinga Tao lembut.

"Ge... jangan... ah... ngm... gigit..." desahan Tao keluar begitu saja, Kris semakin bersemangat menjilati daerah sensitive Tao, sebelum akhirnya turun lagi ke leher Tao.

Bibir dinginnya mengecup leher Tao dan menggigitnya lalu menjilatinya seduktif, leher mulus Tao sekarang sudah memiliki bercak-bercak kepemilikkan Kris.

"Ge... lagi... terus... akh..."

Tao meremas surai pirang Kris sebagai tanda dia menikmati permainan Kris "Kau sangat manis, Baby" puji Kris, wajah Tao yang sudah merah bertambah merah.

"Buka bajumu" pinta Kris, Tao mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan membuka bajunya sendri "Celanamu juga" kata Kris tersenyum, dengan wajah merah Tao membuka celananya.

Sekarang dia sudah full naked dihadapan Kris yang masih berpakaian lengkap tapi Tao tidak protes, pikirannya yang masih polos tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mendesah dan menikmati permainan Kris.

Kris kembali menindih Tao, menatap Nipple-Tao yang menggodanya beberapa minggu lalu, dia sudah menyentuhnya tapi menurutnya itu yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Kris mengecup Nipple-Tao lembut, Kris menghisap Nipple-Tao tiba-tiba membuat Tao mengerang nikmat "Lagi... jang... an... ahh... ng... hisap... lagi... gigit... argh..." Kris hanya menuruti yang Tao mau karena yang memintanya melakukan ini adalah Tao jadi dia harus mendengarkannya.

Tao menekan kepala Kris tanpa sadar tapi Kris menjauh dan melepas semua rangsangannya.

Tao awalnya ingin protes tapi melihat Kris membuka bajunya membuat Tao melupakan segalanya, karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kris topless dan itu sangat menakjubkan.

Kris mengecupi dada Tao, kembali membuat kiss-mark didaerah dada dan perutnya.

Tak ada rasa bosan untuk mengecap rasa manis pada kulit Tao, entah kenapa kulitnya terasa manis.

Apa karena ini malam pertama mereka atau memang rasanya memang begitu, Kris tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Dia menatap Junior-Tao yang sudah sangat menegang dan mengeluarkan banyak precum.

Ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah Kris lihat, dia mengambil smartphone-nya dan memotretnya tapi Tao tidak menyadarinya.

Kris mendengar Tao mendesah padahal dia belum melakukan apapun, Kris baru menyadari nafasnya mengenai Junior-Tao "Kau menyukai ini?" tanya Kris meniup Junior-Tao.

"Ah... jangan... meng... godaku... kumohon... masukkan..." pinta Tao, Kris menjilat dulu Junior-Tao, mengecap rasa manisnya dan langsung memasukkan Junior-Tao ke mulutnya

Kris menghisap dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dia juga mengigit pelan Junior-Tao dan memainkan lidahnya dilubang Junior-Tao membuat Tao meneriaki namanya sambil meremasi rambut Kris lembut.

"Aku... ingin... pipis..." seru Tao membuat Kris menahan tawa mendengarnya tapi itu malah membuat mulutnya bergetar dan menambah sensasi pada Tao yang langsung menyemburkan Sperma-nya dimulut Kris.

Kris tidak langsung menelan Sperma-Tao dimulutnya, dia membuka kaki Tao lebih lebar menampakkan Rectum-nya yang berkedut-kedut dan berwarna pink menggoda.

Kris meraih smartphone-nya dan well memotretnya juga, dia menumpahkan Sperma-Tao ke Rectum-nya, Kris mulai menjilati Rectum-Tao yang mengajak lidahnya untuk masuk.

Tao masih lemas menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya, dia hanya bisa mendesah saat Kris sibuk dibawah sana menjilati Rectum-nya.

Kris memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Rectum-Tao membuatnya menjerit kesakitan "Kau mau apa?" tanya Tao "Tenang Tao, ini sakit sebentar" jawab Kris mengecup kening Tao.

Kris menggerakkan jarinya didalam Rectum-Tao, Tao mulai merasa nikmat menjalari tubuhnya, Kris menambah jarinya diRectum- Tao menjadi tiga "Sakit ge..." rengek Tao berkaca-kaca, Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengecupi bibirnya.

"Argh!"

Kris tersenyum menang mendapatkan Prostat-Tao "Kanan... ge... kanan..."

Kris mengerakkan jarinya sesuai permintaan dan Tao langsung mendesah keras "Lagi...ah...aku...keluar..." desah Tao mengakhiri dengan klimaks-nya.

Kris mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah lalu turun dari kasur untuk membuka celananya.

Tao melotot melihat Junior-Kris yang panjang dan big size ditambah sekarang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Kau yakin bisa masuk ge?" tanya Tao polos, Kris tertawa mendengarnya "Tentu saja, aku sudah memberimu pelonggaran" jawab Kris menaiki tubuh Tao lagi.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kris, Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu "Aku takut..." lirihnya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti" bisik Kris menautkan jari mereka, Tao menatap Kris dalam lalu mengangguk.

Kris memasukkan Junior-nya perlahan, meresapi setiap remasan yang Rectum-Tao berikan pada Junior-nya.

Tao terpekik kesakitan, tangannya semakin kuat meremas tangan Kris "Tunggu ge, jangan bergerak"

Tao terengah-engah, rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya bukan main, dia dapat merasakan Kris mencium pelipisnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao tersenyum lalu memagut bibir Kris "Hit me faster and harder" pinta Tao "As you wish Baby"

Kris menarik Junior-nya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu melesakkannya dalam sekali hentakkan, menumbuk Prostat-Tao dengan keras membuat keduanya berteriak nikmat.

Kris bergerak sangat cepat.

Dia menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang, menikmati suara desahan Tao yang memanjakan telinganya, menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Tao merangkul leher Kris dan terus meneriaki nama kekasih tercintanya itu setiap menusuk Prostat-nya.

"You... so tight..." desah lirih Kris merasakan Junior-nya 'dipeluk' kuat oleh Rectum-Tao, ternyata virgin memang benar-benar nikmat.

"Ge... terus... ah... harder... Kris..." desah Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "I'm... coming..." desah Tao "Together..." balas Kris.

Keduanya meneriaki nama masing-masing dan langsung klimaks, Tao memejamkan matanya meresapi Sperma-Kris yang hangat dan jauh memasuki tubuhnya.

Kris membalik Tao agar menungging, posisi menguntungkan untuk Kris yang bisa bergerak 'in and out' makin cepat dan makin dalam dari sebelumnya.

Kris mengecupi punggung Tao yang halus dan harum, memberikannya beberapa tanda merah keunguan yang terlihat jelas dikulit coklat Tao.

Kris menyukai punggung Tao yang belum pernah tersentuh tangannya, karena itu dia semakin gencar memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya dan makin cepat bergerak.

"Ge... lagi... aku... sebentar lagi..." desah Tao setengah menggeram, beberapa tusukkan berikutnya Tao menyemburkan Sperma-nya membasahi seprai.

Kris menarik Tao bersandar ke dadanya, saling memunggungi. Kris memeluk Tao dan menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, tidak cepat seperti tadi memang tapi Junior-nya lebih dalam memasuki Tao.

"Ge…sentuh aku..." pinta Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris.

Kris melumat bibir manis Tao, tangannya menyentuh Nipple-Tao yang sudah sangat merah dan memanjakannya, tangannya yang satu lagi mengocok Junior-Tao cepat bahkan sangat cepat.

Tao merasa melayang saking nikmatnya "Ge... aku akan... keluar lagi..." bisik Tao seksi dan langsung klimaks.

"Tunggu... aku datang..." bisik Kris menghentakkan pinggulnya keras dan langsung klimaks didalam Tao, Sperma-nya sampai mengalir keluar dari Rectum-Tao bersamaan dengan darah.

Keduanya ambruk seketika, Kris mengeluarkan Junior-nya dari Rectum-Tao.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris "Xie xie ge" kata yTao memeluk Kris "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, xie xie Huang Zi Tao" balas Kris mencium Tao.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" kata Kris "Baekkie, yang menyuruhku melakukan ini untukmu" kata Tao dengan wajah benar-benar polos.

"Hah?"

Tao bingung melihat reaksi Kris yang menurutnya berlebihan "Kenapa?" tanya Tao polos, Kris menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir Tao.

Kris berpikir untuk berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena membuat baby pandanya sangat 'ganas' "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris memeluk Tao.

"Kau sangat hot malam ini baby panda, besok begini lagi ya?" bisik Kris lalu menjilat belakang telinga Tao, spontan Tao mendorong Kris dengan wajah merah "Gege, jangan membuatku malu" kata Tao menutupi wajahnya.

Kris mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuh mereka "Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" balas Kris cuek, Tao mendorong wajah Kris karena kesal

"Tidurlah, wo ai ni Huang Zi Tao"

"Wo ye ai ni, Wu Yi Fan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Aku sedang banyak project disekolah, jadi aku kesulitan untuk bikin FF. Tapi aku berencana bikin sequel untuk Love Me Once Again dan memunculkan orang ketiga, setuju gak? Kira-kira siapa ya? Dan untuk The Truth About Me aku sarankan kalian membacanya karena cerita itu sedih dan mengena dihati -maksa-. So, kalian bebas request lagi, KrisTao boleh ambil suara.

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Kalau bagian NC suka sepi review ya…mungkin banyak yang sensitive bagian ini. Aku butuh saran dan pendapat kalian jadi tolong review tentang Special Note diakhir cerita. Cerita ini hampir berakhir dan sekarang bagian menyelesaikan masalah. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Tao terbangun karena merasakan sentuhan dibeberapa bagian wajahnya.

Tao mendesah lirih lalu membuka matanya dan melihat Kris tersenyum padanya, terlihat sekali dia baru saja menciumi wajah Tao.

Tao senang Kris sudah ingat lagi padanya, kejadian tadi malam sangat meyakinkan Tao terutama penuturan Kris bahwa tadi malam adalah yang pertama.

"Morning Baby Panda"

"Morning My Dragon"

"Kau mau sekolah atau disini saja?" tanya Kris "Aku mau sekolah" jawab Tao "Tapi kau akan sulit berjalan, tidak apa-apa? Kemarin aku terlalu kasar padamu, maafkan aku" kata Kris terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kan ada gege, aku harus memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja" jawab Tao, Kris mengangguk "Dan memastikan kau benar-benar memutuskan Jessica" lanjut Tao mencubit pipi Kris.

"Ya! Baby lepaskan! Sakit!" seru Kris, Tao berhenti mencubit Kris yang mempoutkan bibir Tao dan memberinya morning kiss.

"Lagipula aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jessica" kata Kris menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu, dia menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku belum memberinya jawaban dan dia sudah menciumku duluan. Well karena kau melihatnya dan aku pada waktu itu ingin menjauhimu jadi aku meladeni adu mulutmu. Maafkan aku"

"Akh! Baby! Sakit!" rengek Kris saat Tao memukul kepalanya "Itu karena sudah membohongiku" kata Tao kesal.

Tapi Tao menarik Kris dan mencium bibirnya "Itu karena kau sudah berkata yang sebenarnya" lanjut Tao dengan wajah merah.

*Love Me Once Again*

Henry sedang memasak sarapan didapur saat Kris dan Tao duduk dimeja makan "Selamat pagi Kris, oh aku tidak tahu Tao menginap disini" kata Henry "Maaf, tidak mengabari" kata Tao "Tidak apa-apa, anggap rumah sendiri" Henry membawa sarapan mereka ke meja dan terkejut saat melihat wajah memar Kris.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi?" tanya Henry khawatir, dia mengangkat wajah Kris dan memperhatikan bekas kebiruan diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu? Katakan padaku, akan kubunuh dia karena sudah melukai wajah tampan anakku" kata Henry marah "Mom, tolong. Ini bukan apa-apa. Temanku menghajarku karena Tao, jadi tidak usah khawatir" kata Kris memegang pergelangan tangan ibunya.

"Ah...aku mengerti, pria menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara kasar. Lain kali kau harus membalasnya Kris, apa aku harus memasukkanmu ke seni bela diri?"

"Mom! Kumohon, ini urusanku. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku" rajuk Kris "Aku bisa menjaga Kris untukmu, mama" kata Tao tersenyum "Ah...kau terlalu manis Tao, jangan kotori tanganmu dengan berkelahi. Setidaknya berikan pekerjaan untuk anakku yang pemalas ini" kata Henry.

Setelah sarapan, mereka menunggu Henry kembali ke dapur sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Tao berjalan tertatih dibantu Kris tapi sayangnya Henry melihat mereka.

"Tao, kau kenapa? Kau jatuh? Apa kakimu terkilir? Kenapa jalanmu begitu?" tanya Henry khawatir.

Tao terlihat bingung menjawabnya, dia menatap Kris yang ada didepannya dengan memelas "Tidak, Tao baik-baik saja" jawab Kris merangkul pinggangnya.

Henry menyipitkan matanya menatap kedua namja didepannya dengan tatapan curiga karena dia seorang namja yang berkat bantuan ahli medis bisa memiliki anak, dia sendiri pernah mengalami 'cara berjalan' seperti ini setelah having sex.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Henry, dia semakin yakin mereka melakukan sesuatu saat melihat kiss-mark dileher Tao yang pasti sulit menutupinya.

"Ah...mom kita sudah terlambat, malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah Tao, sampai jumpa" kata Kris mencium pipi Henry cepat lalu menggendong Tao ke mobil sementara Henry hanya geleng-geleng saja.

*Love Me Once Again*

"Baekhyun!"

Jeritan seorang namja terdengar nyaring menusuk pendengaran Baekhyun, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao yang setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Tao!"

"Aku merindukanmu" seru Tao memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dari kursi bersama Tao "Aku menyayangimu Baekkie, wo ai ni" kata Tao sepertinya dia menangis, itu tidak mungkin air liurnya kan?

Kris berdiri dibelakang Tao, dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut "Baekkie, jawab aku, apa kau tuli? Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, Kris gege sudah ingat padaku, aku akan membantumu berpacaran dengan Chanyeol" oceh Tao.

Untung saja ini masih pagi dan kelas sepi karena orang-orang sedang pergi ke kantin, saat Baekhyun datang kelas sudah kosong sepertinya ada acara traktir makan dari seseorang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu, syukurlah kau tidak jadi pergi ke Inggris" kata Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mengusap kepala Tao sayang "Dan aku senang kau memilih pilihan bijak Kris, sepertinya menghajarmu benar-benar membantu" kata Baekhyun tertawa puas "Ya, terimakasih sudah merusak wajah tampanku" balas Kris merengut.

"Aku akan senang jika punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi, itu akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan" canda Baekhyun tertawa.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu, wajah Baekhyun memerah dan dia terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kau harus melakukannya juga" kata Tao menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah horror "Aku akan membantumu" Tao memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan bersemangat, wajah Baekhyun semakin merah.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan?" tanya Kris "Aku tidak bilang apapun, hanya suatu hal yang pasti membuatmu akan mengomeliku" kata Tao dalam bahasa korea, Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya sementara Kris mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Baekhyun menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol" kata Tao melihat ekspresi tidak senang Kris tapi dia berbohong "Aku akan pergi mencari minum, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris "Aku disini saja, aku mau susu strawberry" jawab Tao "Aku akan membelikannya" kata Kris mengecup bibir Tao sebelum pergi.

"Kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Kris?!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat Kris sudah keluar kelas, wajah Tao memerah.

"Ya, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?" kata Tao heran "Tapi aku hanya menyarankan bukan untuk benar-benar dilakukan, lagipula itu sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit" balas Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao "Tapi aku memang melakukannya" balas Tao memperlihatkan kiss-mark Kris dilehernya, mata Baekhyun membulat melihatnya.

Dia kembali menggucang-guncang tubuh Tao sambil mengeluarkan omelan tanpa henti untuk Tao.

Kris sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol "Yo! Kris! Aneh melihat wajahmu seperti itu, Tao memukulimu?" tanya Chanyeol, sebenarnya mereka cukup dekat hanya saja mereka jarang mengobrol.

"Sebenarnya uke-mu yang melakukannya, dia sangat menyeramkan jika marah" kata Kris mengusap sisi wajahnya yang memar, wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengarnya.

"Kami belum berpacaran Kris" kata Chanyeol "Ah...belum berani menyatakan cinta?" tanya Kris tersenyum meremehkan "Bukan begitu, seminggu kemarin dia disibukkan Tao, ingat? Kami jarang bertemu, rencananya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku hari ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membantumu, bagaimana kalau diruang ganti tim basket sepulang sekolah? Kalian bisa melakukan 'itu' setelahnya" kata Kris terkekeh.

"A-Apa? Tidak, aku tidak berpikir melakukannya tapi sepertinya boleh juga disana" balas Chanyeol tapi wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya "Entah kenapa kau terlihat berbeda hari ini" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sudah ingat masa laluku dengan Tao. Kami sudah berbaikan dan well aku tidak perjaka lagi" kata Kris dengan santainya "Dasar mesum! Jangan tulari aku dengan virus mesummu" panik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya jika belum mencobanya, ah...aku baru ingat mau ke kantin" kata Kris "Kau akan ikut acara makan Jessica?" tanya Chanyeol "Tidak, memang ada apa?" tanya Kris "Jessica bilang dia berpacaran denganmu jadi mentraktir siswa yang kenal dengannya" jelas Chanyeol "Terimakasih informasinya, aku akan mengurusnya"

Kris pergi ke kantin dan melihat banyak siswa dimeja yang sama tengah makan dan mengobrol, Kris sedang membeli susu strawberry dan coca cola saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya "Kris, aku mencarimu sedari tadi" kata Jessica tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dingin "Kau tidak ikut makan? Kami sedang merayakan hubungan kita yang baru" kata Jessica "Apa maksudmu? Aku rasa aku tidak menjawab pernyataanmu"

"A-Apa? Bukankah kau tidak menolak saat aku menciummu?" tanya Jessica mencoba tersenyum "Oh itu? Aku belum sempat menolaknya saat Tao datang"

"Tao lagi?! Aku muak mendengar namanya! Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan tentang Tao saat aku membicarakanmu? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik pada Tao? Kalian sama-sama namja, kau tidak takut dia menyukaimu? Itu menjijikan"

Kris tersenyum meremehkan pada yeoja didepannya ini "Well...kami berpacaran, lebih tepatnya bertunangan. Kau pikir kau tidak menjijikan? Kau dengan murahnya menciumku saat menyatakan cintamu, kau memang mencari kesenangan diranjang eoh?"

"Brengsek! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kalian benar-benar menjijikan, Tao sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya denganku! Aku dengan baik hati menawarimu cintaku tapi ini yang kau lakukan? Menolak seorang gadis cantik demi namja aneh, cengeng dan manja itu?"

Kris menarik kerah seragam Jessica dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jessica.

"Setidaknya Tao tidak punya hati busuk sepertimu, kau tidak tahu seberapa baiknya dia jika dibandingkan denganmu. Dan jangan pernah menjelekkan Tao dengan mulut sampahmu jika tak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu"

Kris melepas cengkramannya dan menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Jessica "Oh! Dan aku lebih suka yang virgin" lanjut Kris mengejek, Jessica sepertinya ingin membalas tapi dia terlalu takut.

Dia sudah menghabiskan uangnya untuk merayakan hubungan mereka dan ternyata dia ditolak dengan cara yang menyakitkan, bagaimana dia harus menghadapi teman-temannya?

"Baekhyun, kau ditunggu Chanyeol diruang ganti tim basket sepulang sekolah" kata Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao yang asik mengobrol.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Baekhyun "Aku serius, dia bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan" jawab Kris memberikan susu strawberry pada Tao.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran "Sudahlah kau akan menemuinya, jadi jangan banyak bertanya" kata Kris sebal.

"Dan aku berterimakasih atas saranmu pada Tao tentang 'itu', jadi semoga berhasil dengan Chanyeol"

"Gege!"

"Rumahmu masih sama seperti dulu" komentar Kris menatap rumah Tao "Aku kira kau lupa rumahku seperti apa" balas Tao membuka sepatunya.

"Tuan, tolong berhati-hati dengan orang tua Tao, jangan sampai mereka tidak merestuimu karena meniduri Tao yang masih 15 tahun" celetuk Chen, Kris bengong mendengarnya "Yak! Jangan bilang kau mengintip!" teriak Kris kesal "Aku hanya mendengar suara saja, sekarang status Tao bertambah menjadi malam pertamamu"

Chen melet lalu mengebutkan mobilnya karena Kris sudah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda berubah menjadi naga (?).

"Awas kau ya!" teriak Kris mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Gege, ada apa?" tanya Tao heran Kris mengacungkan tinjunya pada jalan yang kosong, Kris berbalik, tatapannya terlihat marah "Tidak, ah... aku rasa aku harus pindah kamar" jawab Kris berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao ikut berjongkok didepannya "Chen tahu yang terjadi kemarin malam" jawab Kris, Tao kaget mendengarnya "Benarkah? Jadi dia tahu kita..." Tao tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena wajahnya pasti sudah merah, Kris mengangguk.

"Dia tahu" kata Kris mengecup bibir Tao "Jangan mencuri ciuman dariku, ayo kita masuk" ajak Tao menarik Kris ke dalam rumah.

"Appamu ada?" tanya Kris "Tidak, dia sedang diKorea" jawab Tao"Eommma-mu?" tanya Kris lagi "Ada" jawab Tao "Aku ingin meminta restu, well aku ingin mendapat izin secara resmi dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama 6 tahun ini" jelas Kris tersenyum, Tao mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

"Aku senang kau mau melakukannya, itu akan sangat berarti untuk kami, terutama untukku" kata Tao menangis haru, Kris terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau tak perlu menangis" kata Kris mengusap air mata Tao lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

Setelah yakin penampilan mereka rapi, Tao membawa Kris ke dapur "Eomma, aku pulang, lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Tao bersemangat.

Lay terkejut dan seketika menangis "Kris?" tanya Lay dengan air mata bercucuran "Ya, ini aku" kata Kris memeluk Lay yang menangis "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, terimakasih sudah kembli pada Tao, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali" kata Lay sesegukkan.

"Aku pulang untuk kalian, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian lagi, aku dulu sudah berjanji" kata Kris mengusap air mata Lay.

Sangat tersirat rasa sayang ditatapan mereka paling tidak Kris pasti direstui Lay.

"Terimakasih" bisik Lay menciumi kedua pipi Kris berulang-ulang "Eomma" tegur Tao menatap cemburu "Mianhe Baby, habis rasa kulitnya seperti appa" elak Lay tertawa pelan "Kau akan menginapkan? Ayo kita makan" ajak Lay senang.

*Love Me Once Again*

"Eomma, kapan appa pulang?" tanya Tao dari dapur, dia sedang membuat teh untuk mereka "Sepertinya besok pagi" jawab Lay memeluk Kris yang duduk disebelahnya, Lay sangat rindu pada Kris layaknya pada anak sendiri.

"Eomma jangan peluk-peluk Kris gege, eomma nempel sama Kris gege terus dari siang!" omel Tao dari dapur "Mianhe, kau cemburu ya?" goda Lay "Ani!" teriak Tao kesal sementara orang yang diperebutkan asik menonton film.

"Kalian menyebalkan" umpat Tao menyimpan gelas berisi teh untuk mereka dimeja dengan agak keras lalu duduk paling jauh sambil merajuk.

"Baby, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Wajahmu tidak enak dilihat kalau cemberut seperti itu" bujuk Kris "Bilang saja aku jelek!" seru Tao makin kesal.

"Kau memang jelek kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu, wajahmu merengut seperti bulldog" balas Lay dengan tenang meminum tehnya "Aku ini panda!" teriak Tao, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, ingat? Duduklah disini, jangan merajuk begitu" kata Kris dengan senyum tampannya.

Argh! Senyumannya terlalu mempesona!

Tao saja sampai luluh melihatnya "Kemarilah" Tao menurut dan pindah duduk disamping Kris, Lay hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat keduanya.

Kris menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke rumah Tao, dia menceritakan semuanya dan Lay menangis tanpa henti. Bahkan saat Kris meminta restu, Lay langsung memberi restunya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Mereka masih melanjutkan pembicaraan saat Tao meminta izin tidur lebih dulu.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau tidur juga, aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa tidur" kata Lay "Apa karena Suho appa tidak disini?" tanya Kris, Lay tertawa karenanya "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku harus memakai obat tidur lagi" kata Lay "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan" pamit Kris.

Kris masuk ke kamar Tao dan melihat Baby Pandanya sedang memainkan smartphone dalam keadaan naked tapi tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sampai dada. Kris tahu Tao naked karena melihat bajunya berceceran dilantai.

"Kau sudah bersiap, hm?" tanya Kris menaiki tubuh Tao "Tidak" jawab Tao menyimpan smartphone-nya lalu menatap Kris dengan tatapan menggoda "Kau tidak mau mendapat kenikmatan dariku?" tanya Kris mengecup beberapa kali titik sensitive Tao membuat Panda itu mendesah tak tertahan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris menggodanya, wajah Tao sudah merah lagi, dia mengangguk "Lanjutkan" pintanya lirih "Dengan senang hati" kata Kris melumat bibirnya.

Kris membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao dan ternyata dia memang sudah full naked "Kau seksi sekaku" bisik Kris mencium telinga Tao.

"Ah...ge...buka bajumu..." desah Tao menariki baju Kris paksa, Kris sedikit menjauh dari Tao untuk membuka semua pakaiannya.

Sekarang mereka sama-sama naked, Kris kembali menindih tubuh Tao dan langsung menyerang bibir peach manisnya, mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya kuat sampai membengkak.

Tao melepas ciumannya dan terengah-engah didepan Kris "Bagaimana jika eomma datang?" tanya Tao khawatir "Eomma bilang akan memakai obat tidur, jadi tak perlu khawatir"

"Keluarkan suaramu dan sebut namaku dalam setiap desahanmu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Aku berencana bikin sequel untuk Love Me Once Again dan memunculkan orang ketiga, setuju gak? Kira-kira siapa ya? Tapi aku jadi kepikiran bikin FF baru yang Kris-nya menderita seperti yang kalian mau #ketawajahat. Jadi kalian lebih memilih yang mana? Kalian lebih suka T atau M? Dan untuk The Truth About Me aku sarankan kalian membacanya karena cerita itu sedih dan mengena dihati -maksa-. So, kalian bebas request lagi, KrisTao boleh ambil suara.

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title : Love Me Once Again

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu cinta pertamanya, bertemu dengan seorang namja dingin yang egois saat dia masuk ke SMA, tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa namja itu tidak mengingatnya membuatnya harus berjuang untuk melupakannya juga. Apakah Tao akan berhasil melupakannya? Atau mereka akan kembali jatuh cinta?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC25+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Ini akhir tahun pelajaran 2015-2016 dan lagi pada sibuk ya? Well…sedih liat review yang sedikit tapi aku senang masih ada yang mau membaca. Ini chapter terakhir hanya ingin mengakhiri cerita dengan baik dan semoga kalian suka ending-nya. Maaf bagian NC keduanya dipotong, hahaha. Tolong dibaca special note diakhir cerita. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Lay terbangun pagi harinya, dia terdiam beberapa saat melihat ke ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong dan merasa sedih mengingat Suho belum pulang.

Kepala Lay terasa sakit, mungkin efek obat. Dia melihat jam menunjuk angka 10.

Ini sudah terlalu siang tapi kenapa Tao atau Kris belum bangun?

Biasanya kalau Tao bangun duluan dia akan membangunkan Lay, Lay beranjak bangun dan membuat sarapan.

"Tao! Kris! Bangun sudah siang!" teriak Lay, tidak ada respon.

Apa mereka masih tidur?

Karena tidak mau teriak-teriak Lay memutuskan membangunkan mereka. Lay membuka pintu kamar Tao dan terkejut saat melihat kamar Tao yang acak-acakan.

Tunggu! Itu bukan apa-apa tapi masalahnya berceceran baju dan sperma.

YA! SPERMA!

Kris dan Tao yang tidur dalam keadaan naked sambil berpelukan dan aroma sex yang kuat langsung menusuk hidung Lay.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..."

BRUK!

Setelah terpikir apa yang mereka lakukan Lay langsung jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

Kris dan Tao yang mendengar suara Lay langsung terbangun dan menatap tubuh Lay yang terkapar dilantai.

"Eomma!"

Tao akan menolong Lay tapi Kris menahannya "Pakai dulu bajumu" kata Kris, dengan cepat dan asal Tao memakai bajunya lalu menghampiri Lay yang pingsan "Eomma bangun! Gege eomma tidak mati kan?" seru Tao panik dan menangis sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Lay.

"Dia hanya pingsan" jawab Kris mendekati Lay santai lalu menggendongnya.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Tao masih menangis sambil mengikuti Kris "Membawanya ke sofa, kau bereskan saja kamarmu, aku akan mengurus eommamu" jelas Kris "Eomma tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tao "Tentu saja, sudah jangan menangis lagi" jawab Kris mencium kening Tao lalu menuruni tangga.

#Lay Side

Aku terbangun disofa ruang TV.

Apa aku tertidur disini?

Jam berapa ini?

Aku rasa tadi berada dikamar Tao dan ah...mungkin itu mimpi buruk.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru dan melihat Tao diikuti Kris turun dari tangga, Tao langsung berlari menghampiriku. "Eomma, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidur disini?" tanya Tao memelukku "Ne, eomma juga tidak tahu, eomma buatkan sarapan dulu"

"Tidak usah, kami sudah makan, aku baru membuat sarapan tadi karena aku tidak mau membangunkan eomma" jelas Tao "Oh...begitukah? Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku menyadari mereka memakai baju lengkap untuk pergi.

"Kami mau jalan-jalan dulu, sekalian mencari udara segar, boleh kan eomma?" pinta Tao memberiku bbuing-bbuing, aku mengangguk sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Gomawo eomma, kami pergi dulu, hati-hati dirumah" kata Tao lalu menggandeng tangan Kris keluar rumah.

#Author Side

Lay sedang mencuci piring saat dirasakannya sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya.

Lay langsung menjerit dan berbalik untuk memukul orang yang memeluknya tapi untungnya itu belum terjadi karena ternyata yang memeluknya adalah suaminya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Lay memukul dada Suho "Jinja? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" balas Suho tertawa melihat istrinya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

Suho langsung melumat bibir itu lalu menatap manik indah istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang" kata Suho mencium perpotongan leher Lay "Selamat datang dirumah"

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Suho mengecup pipi kanan Lay yang langsung memerah "Aku juga merindukanmu" balas Lay "Apa kau merindukan sentuhanku?" tanya Suho mengecup pipi kiri Lay yang bertambah merah, Lay mengangguk sangat pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Suho melumat bibir Lay, melampiaskan semua rasa rindu mereka karena tidak bertemu selama seminggu.

"Tao dimana?" tanya Suho menatap Lay yang kembali mencuci piring "Dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Kris" jawab Lay "Kris menginap disini?" tanya Suho "Ya, dia sudah ingat Tao lagi, amnesianya sembuh" jawab Lay sambil mengangguk.

"Aku tadi malam bermimpi aneh"

Suho memeluk pinggang Lay dari belakang "Jinja? Ceritakan padaku" balas Suho menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Lay.

Lay menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya mimpi pada Suho secara rinci, Suho yang mendengarkan cerita Lay membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan memeriksa kamar Tao" kata Suho beranjak ke kamar Tao dibuntuti Lay yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Suho dan kenapa Suho mengacak-ngacak kamar Tao.

#Suho Side

Ini pasti bukan mimpi Lay.

Kris dan Tao sering membohongi Lay.

Dari dulu mereka suka membuat rencana nakal tanpa diketahui Lay walaupun ketahuan, mereka akan membuat Lay yang polos dan pelupa itu lupa dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Dulu Kris dan Tao pernah memecahkan pot bunga dan ketahuan Lay tapi Tao mengajak Lay mengobrol sampai Lay asik bercerita sendiri lalu Kris membuang pot bunga yang pecah. Sampai sekarang Lay tidak ingat kejadian itu dan sepertinya sekarang ulah kedua namja nakal itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku menemukannya"

Aku mencolek cairan putih kental dikolong kursi, aku mencium baunya.

Ini Sperma.

Berarti mereka memang melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Lay penasaran, aku menunjukkan jariku yang basah dan seketika Lay pingsan.

Punya istri polos, pelupa dan mudah shock seperti ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

"Eomma! Kami pulang!"

Teriakkan Tao menggelegar membuat kaca rumah bergetar.

"Appa, sudah pulang" kata Tao memeluk Suho sementara Kris masuk membawa banyak shopping bag ditangannya.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Lay "Kami habis shopping, Kris gege sangat baik membelikan barang-barang yang aku mau terutama tas gucci" jawab Tao duduk dipangkuan Suho sambil memakan permen lollipop yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Dui bu qi and xie xie" kata Lay menepuk-menepuk pundak Kris yang hanya tersenyum kelelahan.

"Kris, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, 'berdua'" kata Suho penuh penekanan, Lay membawa barang-barang yang Kris bawa dan mengajak Tao ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris duduk dihadapan Suho yang memasang wajah serius.

"Begini..."

Suho menghela nafas panjang membuat Kris berdebar, Kris punya firasat buruk sekarang.

"Kau meniduri anakku?"

Pertanyaan Suho sukses membuat Kris malu dan gelagapan, wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab" jawab Kris menunduk, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang terutama takut karena dia takut berpisah dengan Tao lagi.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?! Itu hebat, bagaimana dia diranjang?" tanya Suho dengan wajah yang sumringah (?) bisa dikatakan bahagia dan antusias.

Mendapat respon begitu dari -calon- mertuanya, Kris jadi sweatdrop sendiri, Suho ini ada-ada saja, Kris mengira dia akan dimarahin habis-habisan oleh Suho.

"Liar dan panas" jawab Kris singkat melihat Suho menanti jawabannya, Suho tertawa keras.

"Persis seperti ibunya, mereka itu memiliki wajah yang polos dan sifat yang kekanak-kanakan tapi kalau diranjang 'hot'-nya bukan main" jelas Suho tertawa, mau tak mau Kris ikut tertawa.

"Mungkin kau mengira aku akan marah padamu tapi itu bukan cara keluarga Huang menyelesaikan masalah. Asal kau tidak menyakiti Tao, baik tubuh maupun perasaannya dan akan bertanggung jawab aku tidak masalah dan Lay selalu setuju dengan keputusanku" jelas Suho memasang wajah serius lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak akan, aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku pasti bertanggung jawab, keluarga Wu selalu bertanggung jawab" balas Kris diakhiri dengan smirk-nya.

"Kau ini masih kecil sudah berpikir seperti orang dewasa, tapi selama Tao denganmu aku tidak akan khawatir lagi"

"Aku akan mengurus Tao sebaik mungkin, jadi tolong restui kami" pinta Kris membungkuk.

"Terimakasih, Kris. Tentu saja aku merestuimu" kata Suho "Terimakasih appa" balas Kris tersenyum saat Suho menepuk bahunya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Lay "Ya, sayang" jawab Suho "Kris, kau mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Lay "Tentu saja"

Kris masuk ke kamar dan melihat Tao sedang tidur diranjang menggunakan piama bergambar panda, Kris naik ke atas tubuh Tao lalu meniup wajah Tao, Tao mengerang pelan tapi kembali tidur.

"Baby..." panggil Kris mengusap pipi Tao lembut, Tao mengerang lagi dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar Kris tidak mengganggunya.

"Tao..." bisik Kris meniup telinga Tao yang langsung menendang perutnya, Kris merintih kesakitan, dia lebih kuat dari Tao tapi kalau serangan tiba-tiba dari seorang atlet wushu seperti ini tetap saja sakit.

"Gege!" seru Tao tersadar bahwa dia tadi menyakiti kekasihnya yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao "Hell no" jawab Kris dingin, Tao jadi tambah merasa bersalah "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menendangmu" kata Tao terisak.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat" kata Kris, Tao berhenti terisak lalu menatap Kris dengan air mata hampir menetes.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" kata Tao, smirk langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Kris "Layani aku malam ini" balas Kris menerjang Tao lalu melumat bibir peach Tao.

"Tapi ada orang tuaku" tolak Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Kris tidak menciumnya "Aku sudah mendapat izin atas tubuhmu dari ayahmu" kata Kris melumat bibir Tao lagi.

"Appa menjualku?" tanya Tao yang disambut tawa Kris "Dia merestui kita Baby, kedua orang tuamu merestui kita" bisik Kris, mata Tao membulat.

"Benarkah? Itu benar-benar suatu kemajuan" kata Tao terkejut "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" balas Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan menciumnya.

Kris mengelus pipi Tao lalu mengecup bibirnya hangat "Wo ai ni" bisiknya tersenyum "Wo ye ai ni" balas Tao ikut tersenyum.

"Tao, aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu, memilikimu adalah keajaiban yang aku dapatkan, melihatmu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat, memelukmu adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya, bercinta denganmu adalah hal paling berarti yang pernah aku lakukan, kau adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah, jadi biarkan aku berada disisimu, biarkan aku menjaga dan melindungimu, merasakan semua yang ada dalam dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darimu, aku tidak akan pernah lagi membuatmu menangis, kau adalah segalanya untukku, kau adalah hidupku, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya"

Tao menangis mendengarnya, dia memeluk Kris dan menangis terharu.

Tidak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan hal paling serius dan seromantis itu.

"Ge, aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu lagi, penderitaanku terbalas dengan memilikimu, kau pasti tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ungkapanmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia, terimakasih"

Tao tahu dia tidak akan berhenti mencintai Kris walaupun Tuhan memisahkan mereka lagi.

Karena Tao percaya.

Tuhan menciptakan Kris hanya untuknya.

Dan Tuhan menciptakannya hanya untuk Kris.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Thanks

| bijin YJS | Aiko Vallery | LVenge | PreciousPanda | hzffan | bukan princess syahrini | celindazifan | zitaofans | dillahKTS90 | Yonsy Fajar S | Violet Meh | Park Rinhyun – Uchiha | taona39 | pipid | Kamira Fujika | elhuang | Chikari | Niar Hyunbin | | Hwang Angi | Huang DiZie | Rich L Khalifa | Meh | Cici Fu | zizizitao | kristaokris | lee sunri hyun | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Ammi Gummy | Natcchi | Guest |

Special Note : Pada akhirnya aku bikin FF baru yang Kris-nya menderita seperti yang kalian mau #ketawajahat. Kalau sequel mungkin aku harus cari ide dulu karena awalnya buat sequel malah aku pakai buat cerita baru idenya. Aku ambil tema love triangle tapi masih dalam proses. Selama bulan puasa ini aku akan hiatus dulu sambil menulis FF baru itu. Kalian lebih suka T atau M? Dan untuk The Truth About Me aku sarankan kalian membacanya karena cerita itu sedih dan mengena dihati -maksa- itu cast-nya ChanBaek ya. So, kalian bebas request lagi, KrisTao boleh ambil suara.

Maaf jika aku punya banyak kesalahan dalam menulis FF jadi mohon kerjasamanya.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum bagi yang menjalankan.

Thank you very much

-Ruby Kim-


End file.
